


When I Saw You There

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam walks in on Ronan showering, and gets aroused while watching him. Things get steamy from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Saw You There

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of this smut fic, as told by the tags and summary, is voyeurism. I was originally going to have Ronan be the voyeur, but some ideas came to mind and I decided that Adam would be the better voyeur. Therefore, here's Adam being a naughty Raven Boy. Also, I didn't get _too_ carried away with this one, but I'm rather fond of it. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

Adam knew he shouldn’t have done it. It was crude, something he never thought that he’d ever be interested in. It started off as an accident, and turned into something even more. Adam Parrish had found a new kink, and Ronan would _never_ let him hear the end of it.

Ronan was not a fan of planning things out, even after Adam consistently tried to get him to answer his _damn phone_. Adam must have made fifteen calls, before he finally decided to just head over to Monmouth. He had some free time, and he was lonely. Gansey was off with Blue somewhere, and Adam hoped Ronan wasn’t busy.

When Adam arrived at Monmouth Manufacturing, he found the BMW parked in front of it. Ronan was at Monmouth at least, so that gave Adam some relief. After he parked his shitty car, he went up to the front door, and knocked. He could’ve just jimmied the door open, but he wanted to be polite and announce his presence.

It took a few minutes, and then Noah opened the door, peering out at Adam. Once he saw that it was Adam, he moved out of the way, so Adam could enter. Adam wandered inside, and glanced around. It was pretty quiet, and the silence was rather deafening within this large space.

“Ronan didn’t leave, did he?” Adam asked, turning to face Noah’s direction. Noah shook his head, and just glanced towards the stairs. “He’s still here. I think he was waiting for you to get here. Kept looking at his phone and everything, so I thought he was going to call you,” he responded. “Oh, really? He could’ve called me, but wouldn’t answer when _I_ call him numerous times?” Adam chided back. Noah just smirked a bit, and shrugged. “You two are going to make me throw up. You really _are_ dating, aren’t you?” he teased, which made Adam narrow his eyes. It wasn’t much of a secret, his relationship with Ronan. Noah had “accidentally” caught Adam and Ronan making out behind the lot, and Ronan had to threaten him with an exorcism to keep him quiet. “No need for that, it’s not _my_ place to tell other people’s secrets,” Noah had yelled out.

“You haven’t been talking like that around Gansey, have you?” Adam asked suddenly, sounding slightly alarmed. “Who knows?” Noah simply said, and then he vanished. _Dammit Noah, I don’t need things to be_ more _awkward,_ Adam thought to himself, before heading towards the stairs, and climbing them.

“Ronan? Ronan!” Adam called out as he got to the top of the stairs, listening for Ronan’s reply. When he didn’t hear anything, Adam continued past the doors, until he got to Ronan’s room. He knocked twice, and then waited to hear footsteps. Thinking Ronan had his headphones on, Adam slowly opened the door. Ronan wasn’t in his room, but Chainsaw was, and she awoke from her slumber to look over at Adam from her cage. She let out a soft _caw_ , and then Adam placed a finger to his lips, and quietly shushed her. He was about to shut the door again, when he saw a bottle full of a clear liquid, sitting directly opposite the door, on a desk. Adam approached the desk, and picked the bottle up, examining it for a defining label. He found something written in Ronan’s handwriting on the bottom, and Adam choked on a soft laugh as he saw what Ronan had written. _Pro delicia._ Adam now knew the bottle he was holding contained lube. “For fun, huh? Subtle,” he said to himself, then pocketed the bottle as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Adam leaned up against the wall, and glanced around again. He didn’t know where Ronan could’ve been, but he was going to make sure he showed Ronan what he had found, and enjoy seeing Ronan’s reaction to it. As he mused over this, he caught the faint sound of water running nearby. It was a heavy sound, and Adam turned his head towards the sound. It was coming from the bathroom.

He should’ve figured something like that might have been the case. Adam took a few steps toward the bathroom door, and raised a hand to knock on it as he stood before it. “Ro--,” he began to call out, as he tapped his knuckles against the door. He was halted once the bathroom door slid open suddenly, and the slight force had caused the door to open enough that Adam could see inside.

Adam could see Ronan currently washing up in the shower. The shower curtain was open enough that Ronan was _very_ exposed. Steam wafted out of the open door, and Adam just stood there, _staring._ Ronan had his back to him, so Adam could see the lines of his back, how the muscle lines sculpted Ronan into a Celtic god, and how the water ran over Ronan’s perfectly firm ass.

Adam bit his lip a bit as he watched Ronan, and he was tempted to sneak up and grab him from behind. He thought of how Ronan might startle, and Adam could pin him against the shower wall, and kiss him deeply, while he ran his hands over Ronan’s back, his waist, and his ass. He would squeeze Ronan’s ass, and Ronan would arch his hips and rub against Adam, and moan softly against his lips.

As Adam let his mind wander, he found himself getting aroused rather quickly. The heat from the shower wasn’t helping much. Adam ran a hand under his shirt, over his stomach, tracing the skin with his fingers. After a moment, he slid his fingers over his waistline, to the hem of his boxers. He unbuttoned his pants, since his growing erection was starting to get bothersome, and he wanted some relief.

Then Ronan turned to one side, and Adam thought for a moment Ronan would catch him, but Ronan’s eyes were closed. Ronan tilted his head back, and brought the handheld shower head over his head. Adam watched as the water washed away soap suds from Ronan’s chest, stomach, and legs. From this angle, Adam even caught a glimpse of water dripping down from Ronan’s dick, and his mind wandered even more.

Ever since they started dating, Adam was introduced to so many new sensations. He had touched so much of Ronan’s body, and Ronan had touched him in ways he never thought would feel so _good_. Now, Adam thought of how Ronan would gasp, would bite his lip slightly as Adam stroked his dick. He thought of how Ronan would moan, and utter his name in deep groans as Adam would suck him off, how Ronan would grab his hair and tug, just slightly.

Adam didn’t realize his hand had slipped into his pants until he felt pleasure surge from between his legs. He found that his pants had unzipped, and he had unconsciously wrapped a hand around his dick, which was _so hard_. He looked down, then back up at Ronan, who still hadn’t caught him. Adam released his hold, to slide his boxers down a bit, just enough to let his dick spring up out of them. As he did this, he remembered the bottle of lube in his pocket, and reached for it. He unsnapped the cap, and squirted a bit into his hand, and then he leaned against the doorjamb.

As he watched Ronan even more, Adam began to stroke his dick slowly, rubbing lube all over the shaft as he did. He imagined that Ronan was touching him like this, teasing his lips with his teeth as he would stroke Adam’s dick, and then trace his tongue along Adam’s neck. Adam let out a breath as he continued to stroke himself, lust clouding his vision as he stared at Ronan. He watched Ronan’s lips move slightly, and thought of Ronan teasing his nipples with those lips, trailing kisses down to his stomach, then his waist. Adam started stroking his dick a bit faster, as images of Ronan wrapping his lips around his dick, and swallowing him up filled his thoughts. Adam let out a soft moan, thinking of Ronan pinning his hips against the bed, or a wall, or wherever they happened to be, and just sucking on his dick without stopping, making Adam whimper with pleasure as he was denied the ability to arch his hips up.

Minutes passed, with Adam lost in his thoughts, but still watching Ronan. It was at that moment, that Ronan turned his head, and suddenly, his blue eyes opened, and found Adam. Adam was quickly thrown from his daydreaming, and retreated immediately out of Ronan’s sight, his heartbeat quickening as he stood against the wall, his back faced away from the bathroom door. He was hoping Ronan hadn’t caught him, but Ronan appeared only moments later, dripping wet, peering over at Adam from the bathroom door. “When did you get here? I would’ve hurried up, if I knew you were coming,” he said.

Adam was embarrassed, and ashamed of the fact that he had been caught jerking off while watching Ronan, but he hoped that wasn’t the case, and that he had gotten away in time. He didn’t say anything for a moment; he just sort of curled up a bit against the wall. “Hey, what’s up? Don’t go all fucking Noah on me now, Parrish,” Ronan added, and reached out a hand and placed it on Adam’s shoulder, and he turned Adam around a bit.

Once he did, he caught the sight of Adam’s still exposed, hard dick, and saw the bottle of lube in his hand. Adam wasn’t looking up, but his cheeks were a nice shade of pink, and he covered himself up, out of shame. It was too late though, and the next moment, Ronan’s eyes had narrowed, and a vicious grin spread across his lips.

“Oh, _now_ I get it. I thought that was you, Adam. So, you were _watching_ me? I never pegged you as being a _voyeur_ ,” Ronan teased, and the words made Adam even more flustered. “S-S-Shut the hell up! I…I didn’t think….that you’d…!” Adam exclaimed, and Ronan let out a sinister laugh. “You might as well come in here then. You’re already caught, so the thrill’s over,” Ronan prompted, and retreated back into the bathroom. Adam, still covering his shame, followed Ronan.

Ronan got right back under the running water, and Adam just stood there, his head still bowed. Ronan saw this, and shook his head. “Don’t be like that Adam, I’m just fucking around with you. I think it’s kinda hot, knowing that you were watching me,” he suggested, and this made Adam look up. “R-Really? You’re not angry?” Adam asked, looking puzzled. “Hell no, why would I be? Though, I do have one question,” Ronan replied, and Adam tilted his head a bit. Ronan turned to face Adam completely, and brought his arm out to lean against the shower wall. “Did you like what you saw?” he joked, smirking. Adam just narrowed his eyes at Ronan, all embarrassment gone from his face.

“Get in here,” Ronan demanded after a moment. Adam blinked a few times, and looked confused. “What?” he asked, simply. “Get. In. Here.” Ronan made sure to emphasize the words. Adam glanced away for a moment, and then suddenly, his lower waist was being sprayed with warm water. “H-Hey! What the fuck, Ronan?!” Adam exclaimed. Ronan snickered, holding up the shower head. “You’re all wet now, so get the hell out of those clothes, and get in here.”

The next moment, Adam had stripped out of his clothes, grumbling a bit. He joined Ronan in the shower, and Ronan’s arms went around his waist instantly. “I see you found my gift,” Ronan declared, and Adam looked up at him. “Your _gift?_ You mean you left that bottle out on _purpose_?” Adam responded. Ronan grinned a bit, and gave a small nod. “One of my newest creations. Water-based lube that doesn’t wash away when it comes into contact with water,” he explained.

Adam just stared at him for a moment, and then sighed. “You really _are_ something else, Ronan Lynch.” Ronan kissed him then, and Adam closed his eyes as he returned the kiss, deepening it a bit. Even though they hadn’t been apart for long, Adam _missed_ this. As he continued to kiss Ronan, he wrapped his arms around Ronan tightly, and that action said enough.

Ronan broke away, and grabbed the bottle of body wash he had been using, squirted some onto his palm, and began to rub it over Adam’s body. Suds formed as water was added to the mix, as Ronan massaged Adam’s chest, his shoulders, and along his back. Adam jumped a bit in surprise as Ronan grabbed his ass, but he smiled nonetheless, and Ronan smiled right back.

After another moment, Adam felt his dick being stroked again, but this time, it was by Ronan. He let out a soft, breathy moan as he leaned back against the shower wall. “ _Ronan….yes…._ ,” he whispered, as Ronan continued to rub body wash over his dick, making Adam bite his bottom lip as he cupped Adam’s balls, massaging them a bit.

Ronan stopped rubbing Adam, so that he could grab the shower head again, and rinse Adam off. Once the suds had been washed away, Ronan handed Adam a bottle of a combination shampoo and conditioner. Adam noted how the bottle looked more expensive than what he had been using, and he knew it didn’t belong to Ronan. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” Ronan stated, as he saw the judging look in Adam’s eyes. Adam sighed, and squirted the solution onto his hair, and massaged it into his scalp. He grabbed the shower head from Ronan, and rinsed his hair out. After he was done, Ronan pressed him against the wall, and kissed him again.

He rubbed his hips against Adam’s, and Adam could feel that Ronan’s dick was getting hard, as Ronan rubbed up against his own dick. Adam moaned softly against Ronan’s lips as he continued to kiss him, and then he pulled back, his lips still parted slightly. Ronan backed off of Adam a bit, and their eyes met again. Still holding the gaze, Adam began to slide down the shower wall, until he was kneeling before Ronan.

Adam leaned forward, and began to gently trace the head of Ronan’s dick with his tongue. Hearing Ronan suddenly gasp, Adam took the head into his mouth, and sucked on it softly. Ronan’s hips twitched from this, and he had to steady himself against the wall, with one of his arms. “ _Adam…shit….,_ ” he breathed out, and Adam slowly took more of Ronan’s dick into his mouth, sucking on him softly still. Adam could feel Ronan growing harder in his mouth, so he reached a hand up to massage Ronan’s balls, as he took more of Ronan in and sucked him off some more.

Ronan started breathing heavily, and groaning softly, and Adam caught his name being muttered a couple times. Once Adam felt Ronan get _really_ hard, he stopped massaging Ronan’s balls, and pulled away slowly, letting Ronan’s dick slip out of his mouth. Adam stood back up again, and Ronan looked at him eagerly. “Why…did you stop?” Ronan murmured, and Adam smirked a bit. “That’s for catching me, and then being a dick about it,” he murmured back, and Ronan’s subsequent scowl made his revenge even better.

“Turn around, let me have you,” Adam whispered just then, and Ronan hesitated for a moment, and then turned to face the opposite wall. Adam reached for the bottle of lube, which had rolled by the shower when he had dropped it. He squirted a bit into his hand, and then rubbed it over his dick again. He placed his hands on Ronan’s hips, and pulled Ronan’s hips back. Ronan placed his hands against the wall, and Adam moved the hand covered with lube over to Ronan’s ass, tracing a lubed finger around his asshole playfully. Ronan squirmed a bit from this action, and then relaxed again. “Just put it in me already,” Ronan commanded. “I’m going to make sure you remember saying those words,” Adam teased.

His hands went back to Ronan’s hips, and then Adam began to slide his dick into Ronan’s ass, slowly. They had both taken turns fucking each other, so Ronan was fully prepared for the intrusion. Adam slid inside Ronan with slight ease, and once he was in him fully, Ronan began to move his hips against Adam.

Adam wasted no time, and began to thrust his hips against Ronan, and then back out. Ronan emitted some low groans, and his hands clenched into fists. “ _Faster, Adam. I want to feel every inch of you fucking me,_ ” Ronan whispered, and then Adam thrust into him rather roughly. Adam greatly enjoyed how Ronan would submit to him completely when he was being fucked. He began to go faster, gripping Ronan’s hips a bit.

Ronan pressed the side of his face against the wall as Adam pounded into him, and he cried out a bit when Adam would hit just the right spot within him. As Adam thrust into him harder, and faster, Ronan moved his hips along Adam’s dick. Adam moaned out as he felt Ronan tighten up around his dick, and he slammed into Ronan even more. Ronan moved closer to the wall, pinning his chest against it. Adam thrust into him a few more times, and then suddenly pulled out of him completely.

Before Ronan could protest, Adam turned Ronan around, grabbed his hips again, and pinned Ronan against the wall. He lifted Ronan’s hips up a bit, and thrust right back inside of him. They locked eyes once more, their lips parted, both panting heavily from the heat of the shower, added to how intense their actions were.

Adam and Ronan’s lips met, and they kissed passionately while Adam fucked Ronan harder against the wall. They groaned against each other’s lips, their tongues locked in a furious battle for dominance that neither was winning. Ronan’s arms tightened around Adam as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm, and Adam’s fingernails dug into Ronan’s hips as he started getting close to his own orgasm as well.

With a few final thrusts, Adam and Ronan groaned loudly against each other’s lips, as they came together, Ronan shooting his load onto Adam’s chest. Adam continued to move his hips against Ronan slowly, riding out his orgasm until the euphoria wore off. Their lips parted, and they panted slowly, but heavily. Adam let go of Ronan, as he finally pulled out of him. He took a moment to wash Ronan’s cum off his chest, and then Ronan cleaned himself up, before shutting off the water.

Ronan exited the shower first, grabbing towels for himself and Adam. He wrapped his towel around his waist, and tossed two towels to Adam. Adam caught the towels as he exited the shower, and began to dry himself off. He then wrapped one of the towels around his waist, and used the other towel to dry his hair. As he did this, he leaned against the mini-fridge, while Ronan stood by the sink. “So….,” Ronan began, and Adam paused to peer out from under the towel at Ronan. “When do I get to watch _you_ shower?” he finished. By way of response, Adam threw a towel at him.   


End file.
